The present invention relates to location-based services and, more specifically, methods and systems for selecting content for outputting on a mobile device during a program break in an Internet radio stream using mobile device location information.
Many radio stations deliver audio programming via the Internet. Some Internet radio streams are simulcasts of radio broadcasts transmitted by conventional over-the-air radio stations. Other Internet radio streams originate from Internet-only sources.
Internet radio streams are sometimes comprised of audio programs of specified durations. For example, an Internet radio stream may have a half-hour news program followed by a two-hour talk show program followed by a four-hour music program. Each of these audio programs will normally include program breaks during which audio content that is distinct from the program content is delivered. For example, a talk show program may be interrupted by program breaks during which advertisements and news reports (e.g. traffic, weather, stock market, politics, sports, etc.) are outputted.
The audio content outputted during Internet radio program breaks is often outputted to all listeners without regard to where they are listening. This audio content may be of limited value to many listeners, advertisers and broadcasters because it addresses topics that are not sufficiently local or otherwise relevant to these entities. Moreover, such indiscriminate outputting limits the pool of businesses that can afford to purchase Internet radio ad spots. For example, many neighborhood businesses that market to a local customer base cannot afford to pay for an advertisement outputted to the entire listenership of an Internet radio program.
To address the foregoing concerns, it has been proposed to select audio content for outputting on mobile devices during Internet radio program breaks based on the location of the mobile devices. However, these proposals have not provided meaningful guidance on how to perform the real-time content selection using mobile device location information required for seamless Internet radio. Moreover, these proposals have neglected other value-added approaches, such as selecting audio content based on a mobile device's trajectory as opposed to its mere location.